


your stupid face (makes me insane)

by viktory_arts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, ADHD, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cameo Characters From Karasuno, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou Has ADHD, Kageyama Tobio has Social Anxiety, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktory_arts/pseuds/viktory_arts
Summary: " The blue-eyed teen’s face is a bright cherry red and it contrasts greatly with his raven-black hair. His gaze is turned to the side and his hand is still resting heavily on top of Shouyou’s red hair.He looks kinda cute… Shouyou thinks to himself then freezes."(aka, the fic where these two boys try to figure out their feelings and get together after a long, awkward process)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	your stupid face (makes me insane)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Time_Tank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Tank/gifts).



> i hope you like this bee! this was so fun to write! i hope you enjoy how bad this fic is lmaoo!

Kageyama had been very… strange lately, Shouyou mused as he pedaled his way to Karasuno, his legs pumping a steady pace. He had been… nicer (if you could call Kageyama nice) as of late. Shouyou couldn’t quite place why, or for what reason, but Kageyama seemed to be kinder to Shouyou, but the redhead couldn’t fathom why he was suddenly being so friendly. 

Shouyou simply shook his head and returned his focus back to his daily biking. The cool morning air felt refreshing against his soft skin, and he grinned blissfully into it. He lifted his arms for a second to let the wind brush around all of his body. It was a magical feeling, Shouyou decided, the feeling of being alone, biking over a mountain in the early morning hours to practice volleyball with his team. He couldn’t wait to see Nishinoya’s amazing receives and Yamaguchi’s cool serves. He also couldn’t wait to hit some tosses! Kageyama’s tosses had been more frequent as of late, and the redhead was not complaining about it. Kageyama’s weird new kindness could go on the back burner as Shouyou had much bigger things to think about: volleyball!

***

When Shouyou arrived at Karasuno’s gym, he saw the black-haired setter talking to Sugawara. His face was a bit flushed, but that could’ve been because of the cold air that was seeping in through the open windows from the colder morning outside. Shouyou wondered if this morning’s practice would be more offense-related or defense-related and if it being cold would affect everybody badly. Nobody liked to play in the cold, after all!

The excitable redhead, lost in his thoughts again, didn’t notice Kageyama and their senpai’s conversation had ended. The raven-haired teen had noticed the other teen standing there, zoned out as per usual and stalked over to the teen to get him out of it. Shouyou’s subconscious noticed the other teen coming towards him and his body slightly turned to meet him, but his main focus was still on the probability of having an offensive practice (the more fun ones, in Shouyou’s opinion). 

When Kageyama finally arrived over to where Shouyou had been zoning out at, he seemingly reflexively went out to grip the redhead’s hair. But instead of grabbing it with his (used to be normal) force, he gently glided his fingers over the orange tufts, and pulled on them lightly. The gesture shook Shouyou from his thoughts and he looked up at Kageyama, who left his hand there to settle awkwardly. 

“Get your brain back here, d-dumbass. Practice is about t-to start.” Kageyama mumbles with that little stutter that always makes Shouyou’s heart warm. The blue-eyed teen’s face is a bright cherry red and it contrasts greatly with his raven-black hair. His gaze is turned to the side and his hand is still resting heavily on top of Shouyou’s red hair. 

_ He looks kinda cute…  _ Shouyou thinks to himself then freezes. At his stiffening, Kageyama notices the change in posture and quickly pulls what felt to be a now burning hand away from his head. The black-haired boy walks away with quick steps, nerves obviously fried from the conversation and his awkward touching of Shouyou’s hair. The excitable teen was less excitable than usual, more somber and filled with a rush of nervous energy.

_ I think Bakageyama is… cute? _ For a few moments, Shouyou just stood there, stiller than he had ever been, eyes not tracking anything. His brain that normally ran at speeds too fast for him, was slow like molasses, his thoughts muddled. Shouyou only had one phrase going through his head at that moment:  _ Kageyama is cute? _

“Idiot-Hinata! Come on, practice is about to start!” The redhead was shaken from his stupor when he heard Kageyama’s voice cut through the thick thoughts that had been filling his head. Tanaka and Nishinoya ran over and Tanaka ruffled his hands through Shouyou’s hair quickly and barked out a laugh. 

The hand in his hair didn’t feel near as heavy or hot as Kageyama’s had. 

“Come on, precious Kouhai! It’s a receiving practice!” Nishinoya said excitedly and Shouyou couldn’t help the groan that made its way out of his mouth as their libero dragged him by his limp arms towards the circle of their teammates to stretch. The fiery redhead slumped after Nishinoya moved away to go talk to Tanaka and Asahi while they stretched out. Shouyou turned to look towards Kageyama, who was, as always, standing next to him. He really hated stretching next to anyone else, the raven-haired teen had told him. Made him feel embarrassed to stretch out next to anyone if he wasn’t near Shouyou.

The redhead didn’t quite know how to handle that fact now; the fact that he made Kageyama feel relief from his anxiety (after he told Shouyou after school once because he had felt so anxious he had an anxiety attack It made Shouyou feel special that Kageyama had told him something so personal). Maybe even make the socially anxious teen feel comfortable.

Shouyou was realizing how much he… admired(?) Kageyama. How much he  _ liked _ Kageyama’s company. And how weird it made his stomach feel, all  _ gwah! _ -like when he started to be kinder to the redhead. Even if it felt out of left field. 

Shouyou realized with a start that Kageyama couldn’t  _ ever _ find out about his… feelings? Is that what they were? His feelings for Kageyama? His partner and setter? His best friend? His feelings could mean the end of their friendship; Kageyama got flustered when Shouyou called him his  _ friend _ and told him  _ good job _ . Telling Kageyama that he  _ liked _ him? He’d overwhelm the other teen then Kageyama would be too anxious about it to talk to Shouyou anymore and then he’d stop being Shouyou’s friend and-

“Stupid-Hinata! If you don’t stretch, you’ll get hurt! Then you’ll actually be useless!” Kageyama scolded and walked over to stand above Shouyou, his glare somehow kind and his arms crossed over his chest and practice jersey. His fingers were tapping impatiently against his arm at an infrequent pace. It was mesmerizing, Shouyou realized with a start, Kageyama’s hands. The hands that he used to toss to him, allowing Shouyou to grow as a player and score points. The hands that gripped his hair only a few minutes prior, making the butterflies that Shouyou hadn’t even realized were there, make their first known appearance. The hands that held Shouyou’s face after he tossed the ball right into the brown-eyed teen’s cheek. 

The hands of his socially anxious, setter, partner, and best friend.

“Shou-chan! C’mon, stop zonin’! Practice is starting!” Nishinoya yelled and pulled the teen up from his sitting position. Somewhere during his zone out, Kageyama must’ve walked away. When Shouyou looked for the black-haired teen, he saw that his face was red again and he was hiding his face behind his fist as Sugawara walked over and gave him a consoling pat on the back, mirth present on his face. Kageyama was too flustered to say anything to his senpai and just turned away with his shoulders high and he went to go pick up a ball.

“Shou-chan, you’re working with me, Asahi, and Ryuu today! Hurry up, your receives suck and I wanna fix ‘em!” Nishinoya pulled again and finally Shouyou went pliant and let himself be dragged by the second-year. The redhead could tell it was going to be a long practice a few moments later when he was staring at Kageyama again and he got his face smashed by a ball a few seconds later by Asahi’s monster serve.

While Asahi doted over him, apologizing all the while, and Ryuu and Nishinoya were laughing, all Shouyou could think about was Kageyama and how beautiful he looked whenever he was serving.

Shouyou sighed, accepting the fact he wasn’t going to focus this practice. He got up and held his cheek that was starting to throb with pain. He went over to coach Ukai and asked if he could go get a bag of ice. Ukai nodded and went back to paying attention to the other players and Shouyou made his way to the nurse’s office, heart beating a sad beat all the way there.

**Author's Note:**

> what'd y'all think? tell me with a comment please!!


End file.
